ABC Drabbles
by Lady-Without-a-Heart
Summary: An ABC style drabbles series inspired by random words and our favorite HP/LV couple! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**ABC Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* ****_pouts_***** Wants please!**

**Warning: Very much CRACK! Extreme OOC.**

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

**_A is for Avuncular:_**

Harry cooed over the tiny babies he held in his arms. They were just so _cute_! And he was an _Uncle_! He could barely stand it! They had the sweetest faces, and the cutest noses! And they tickled when they squirmed!

Suddenly, Harry felt a warm presence behind him before a pair of strong arms embraced him. He leaned back into his lover's chest with a content sigh. This was nice… it really made him want to have his own kids.

_$How is babysitting?$_

The Dark Lord currently draped over Harry's body looked at the babies with interest.

_$Are they behaving well?$_

The infamous Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, Conqueror of the Wizarding World, Yada-yada-yada… looked at the tiny beings with a rather fearful expression. He reached over Harry toward the little babies… and poked one.

Perhaps allowing the Dark Lord around children was not a good idea. Too bad.

_$Why don't you see for yourself?$_

Harry shifted around and deposited the kids into the elder man's arms. He knew it was rather mean, but he wanted see the tough Dark Lord squirm! Besides… this was a perfect warm up to when he told his lover why he had been spending so much time researching potions. He grinned, who knew Slytherin's Library was a treasure trove of male pregnancy information?

A very angry wailing woke Harry from his thoughts. He snapped his head to where his red eyed lover was holding the children… upside down?! Harry rushed over and tried snatched the kids away.

_$Harry!$_ Yelled a very distressed Dark Lord. _$Make them stop!$_

The two spent several minutes trying to calm the, still upside down, babies. Of course it was a rather fruitless endeavor. The two men looked at each other and made a quick pact.

_$Their mother does not find out about this, correct?$_

Harry snorted, _$Of course not! We'd never hear the end of it!$_

_$Hear about what?$_

The wizards jumped up and whirled around.

_$Nagini!$_

_$Yes, me. Would either of you care to explain why my hatchlings are currently upside down?$_

_$Heh… about that… We were just- RUN!$_

The wizards rushed out the door, still with upside down hatchlings in their hands, as a livid Nagini slithered closely behind them, screeching profanity.

* * *

**A/n: So… Please don't kill me! *****_Grovels_***** And yes, to my TIASC readers… I promise I'm working on the next chapter… Sorta… *****_Ducks angry readers*_**** Please review! Thank you! If any of you want, I'm accepting word suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ABC Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* _pouts_* Wants please!**

**Warning: Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

**_B is for Blemish:_**

Harry was covered in blemishes. Top to bottom; inside and out. In fact, if you spoke to certain people, they would insist that Harry was a blemish, himself.

The first thing blemished about him was his skin.

Words like _FREAK, MONSTER, PATHETIC_ were carved into his skin by his loving Uncle. Blistered, puckered, little circles showed were Dudley put out his stolen cigarettes after a round of Harry Hunting. Twisted scars covered his palms like a mitt; hidden under a thin glamour. These were from his aunt when Harry cooked an unsatisfactory meal. Who knew stove tops hurt so badly?

Harry was also covered in scars from his misadventures at Hogwarts. Nothing ruins the complexion quite fighting Basilisks, Dragons, and Dark Lords. They left more raised welts on Harry's skin. More reminders of what a blemish he himself was.

The second thing blemished about Harry Potter was his soul.

It was a shriveled little thing. Stained by helplessness and hopelessness until no light remained. He had been so often and so harshly battered by the cruelty of his family, his peers, and even his world, that he was withered away.

Maybe he was just a Freaky, Attention Seeking, Pathetic waste. If so many people believed it so, then so it must be. That was when Harry lost the will to pretend.

He lost the will to live when Sirius, the only one who was more lenient of his blemishes, died.

He lost the will to fight when he was captured by the Dark Lord.

He lost the will to resist the first time the Dark Lord took him.

And while Harry knew deep inside that Voldemort was evil, and was his enemy, when the Dark Lord kissed Harry's blemished skin, Harry felt pure. He felt whole, and free. Was it really so wrong for him to be with this man? So wrong for one blemished soul to find sanctuary in the tattered remains of another?

Harry's musing was put to an end when the Dark Lord flipped him over and bared him. The green eyed boy relaxed in the elder's grasp, putting up no struggle. For it was only at the height of his defilement that Harry had ever felt pure.

* * *

**A/n: Wow… Okay… Dang… Um… Celebration present for Sezthekitty who is an awesome Alpha! Here is your angst! Yay! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**ABC Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* _pouts_* Wants please!**

**Warning: Fluff! Mpreg? OOC!**

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

**_C is for Cat:_**

Voldemort hated furry creatures. There was a reason that he was a Parselmouth and not a, um, kittymouth? Well, whatever, point is that furry creatures were a very big NO! The first time he had been vanquished played a very large part in this hatred, though.

That Halloween Night, so long ago, Voldemort had indeed gone to the filthy little hovel in Godric's Hollow. But when he had reached the crib containing Harry James Potter, the Dark Lord was inexplicably reminded of a little kitten. Big innocent green eyes peered up at him from a cubby face with fluffy flyaway hair.

The Slytherin reached a hand into the crib to pet a soft head. Perhaps he could take the child with him? He certainly wasn't opposed to keeping his supposed greatest enemy as a little pet. Then the little brat bit him. Why that little~!

"Avada Kedavra!"

If the little brat was so eager to die, then he would indulge it. But something went wrong. Voldemort barely had time to utter an inhuman shriek before his body crumbled to dust and his soul flew out the window.

The Dark Lord _hated_ fluffy creatures.

* * *

Harry pulled out of his lover's mind and burst out laughing. When he finally calmed down, green eyes opened to look at the Dark Lord. He promptly burst out laughing again at the disgruntled look and embarrassment on the Dark Lord's face.

"So _that_ was the fall of the greatest Dark Lord ever? Gummed to death by a baby?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to see those memories," grumped the Dark Lord.

Harry's smile softened.

"I know, love. Besides… now we know you've always been into me!"

Voldemort smiled at his younger lover's antics.

"And I finally have you."

The Dark Lord cuddled Harry Potter onto his lap smiling down at the green eyed boy.

"Hey, Tom?"

"Yes, love?"

"Well… you know I love you, right?"

"And I love you. Now what brought this on?"

"Well do you still want a kitten?"

At the Dark Lord's confused look, Harry's hand dropped to his tummy.

"You mean~?"

Harry shyly nodded.

"_MINE!_"

As Voldemort tackled his lover into a bruising kiss, mindful of the boy's tummy, his last coherent thought made him smile.

-_Maybe furry creatures aren't so bad after all…_-

* * *

**A/n: Two in one night! Reward present for Sezthekitty who is an awesome Alpha! Here is your fluff! Yay! Please Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ABC Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* _pouts_* Wants please!**

**Warning: Fluff! OOC! Crack?**

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

**_D is for Diffusion:_**

Harry wasn't sure when it happened, but he was angry all the time. Frankly it was exhausting and the _anger anger HATE HATE _ came in waves so anyone could be the recipient of it. He was still guilty about snapping at Neville. He had sent the poor boy _crying_ into their dorms. Frankly, he didn't remember what he had said in that haze of red… and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

Looks like he had serious making up to do.

* * *

The Dark Lord was not amused. At all. He had begun to get all sorts of soft _fluffy_ feelings. This was not acceptable. There was a reason he cut those feelings out as a Fifth Year. Poor Lucius… The Death Eater now gave his Lord a very wide berth after he was hugged by Voldemort in a fit of… happy feelings.

He really hoped there was a cure for _nice_. Salazar help him he was going to turn into _Dumbledore_ if this kept up!

* * *

Voldemort frantically looked through his very extensive library. The niceness had gotten so bad he'd hugged every single member of his Inner Circle. Yes, even Severus. Things were getting a bit out of hand.

The only theory he had was the Rule of Emotional Diffusion. Which didn't make sense as it was only for soul mates. Which he didn't have. And he didn't have any clues of who it was. Nope.

Yes Saint Potter and him had a connection. No. They were not soul mates. It wasn't like Potter was some kind of nice, emotional person. Couldn't be him.

Oh bother… looks like he was going to have to pay the Savior a visit.

* * *

"Potter!"

"…"

"I have come to claim what is mine!"

"Um… my life?"

The Dark Lord stormed angrily to a bewildered Harry and… kissed him right on the mouth. Stupid soul mate. Making him do all the work like that.

"Potter."

"Wha-?"

"We're leaving."

And with that, the Dark Lord apparated Harry Potter to his manor. The boy wasn't going to be able to leave for a long time…

* * *

**A/n: Drabble for my Alpha and muse, Sezthekitty! I'm sure you did not see this coming… Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**ABC Drabbles**

**Disclaimer: Own HP?* _pouts_* Wants please!**

**Warning: Angst! OOC! **

" Avada Kedavra"- English

_$ Avada Kedavra$-_ Parseltongue

-_Avada Kedavra- _ Thought Speech

* * *

**_E is for Eggnog:_**

His lover adored Christmas. The sparkling lights and wrapped presents never failed to put a smile on the green eyed child's face and a look of innocent wonderment in his eye. His lover was the most beautiful when he was so happy.

The Dark Lord sighed as he swirled his mug of eggnog. He hated the stuff. But his lover couldn't get enough of it. There were a few select people that loved eggnog. His lover was one. He was not.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Hey Tom?"_

_"What is it, love?"_

_"You've got to try this!"_

_The Dark Lord suddenly found a Christmas themed mug full of eggnog in his face._

_"It's so good! Tom, it tastes like Christmas!"_

_Voldemort grimaced, but drank some to please his love. Blrgh… it was awful._

* * *

His love was unable to drink eggnog anymore. He was unable do anything anymore, really. Just lie coldly alone in his grave; haunting the Dark Lord's thoughts.

And it hurt so badly to be alone again.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Harry, love."_

_"Yes?"_

_Harry looked confused at the wand his lover pointed at him._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Tom? Wha-?"_

_I'm so sorry, love."_

_"Tom!"_

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

* * *

He hadn't wanted to kill his lover, but the prophecy was so clear! He was the Dark Lord! He had responsibilities and such! Ambitions! He couldn't allow something so trivial as _love_ to get in his way!

Or so he had thought.

The Dark Lord missed his lover so badly! It hurt every time he turned around to hug a lover that was not there, or woke up in his bed alone. His Harry with whom he could no longer share his triumphs with, nor share his joys.

Voldemort clutched his mug of eggnog to his chest. He knew he was not a nice man. He was neither kind, nor fair. But his Harry was. And all he wanted for Christmas was his lover to come back to him.

He squeezed the mug to his chest and the Dark Lords shoulders started to shake…

_Please come back. _

* * *

**A/n: Drabble for my Alpha and muse, Sezthekitty! Kinda dark and depressing… Hope you like! Please Review!**


End file.
